University of the Philippines Diliman
The University of the Philippines Diliman (UP Diliman, UPD, UPDil or informally as Peyups ), is a coeducational and public research university located in Quezon City, Philippines. It is the flagship campus, seat of administration and the fourth oldest constituent university of the University of the Philippines System. It also includes two extension program campuses in Pampanga and Olongapo City. The university was originally founded as American University of the Philippines in Padre Faura St., Manila on 18 June 1908. After the liberation from the United States, the school was renamed as University of the Philippines. In 1948, newly-established Republic of the Philippines sited an area now known as Quezon City as the nation's capital. The next year, the university acquired 493-hectare area on the Diliman district of the city. The new campus was named as University of the Philippines Diliman and was assigned to be the university's seat of administration and main campus. Since its establishment in 1949, UP Diliman has expanded into more than 296 graduate, undergraduate and diploma courses, nine of which were declared as excellent programs by the Commission on Higher Education as of 2009. Between the 70s and 80s, UP Diliman was the site of much student activism. It was during these times when student demonstration and opposition against Marcos administration, as initiated by UP Diliman students, became heavy and aggressive. This was one of the precursors that led to Marcos' declaration of martial law in 1972. UP Diliman (apart from the UP System) ranked 262nd among universities worldwide and second in Philippine rankings according to 2009 THES-QS World University rankings. In 2010 THES-QS Asian university rankings, UP Diliman fall into 78th rank from its 2009's 63rd place. On the other hand, UP Diliman got 889th place on the 2010 Webometrics worldwide and first in the Philippines. UP Diliman owns Marine Science Institute, National Institute of Geological Sciences, National Institute of Physics, National Institute of Molecular Biology and Biotechnology, and the National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development, which are all pioneers of science research and development in the Philippines. Its athletic teams, called the Fighting Maroons, are members of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP). The cheerdance group, Pep Squad, represents the university in the UAAP Cheerdance Competition, and recently won first place in the 71st season of UAAP. The Philippine Madrigal Singers, a musical choir based in the university, is the first choir to win twice in the European Grand Prix for Choral Singing for the years 1997 and 2007. Campus UP Diliman has a total land area of 493 hectares. A relative percentage of this property is utilized by the university in the form of building infrastructures and research facilities. However, the remaining lands are unoccupied, forested areas, while others are used for development and as residential zone. The campus is subdivided into four areas: the university itself, the science and technology parks, the residence area (commonly called as Area 2) and barangay UP Campus. Shuttle Service]] The university occupies a large percentage of the whole campus area. On the other hand, science and technology parks use the eastern and western sides of the land. Area 2 is situated on the north side of the campus while barangay UP Campus stretches from the western area until Katipunan Avenue near Ateneo de Manila University. Labels: 1. Oblation statue 2. UP System Administration (Manuel Quezon Hall) 3. College of Music 4. UP Theater and Film Institute 5. UP Carillon Tower 6. College of Engineering (Alejandro Melchor Hall) 7. National Engineering Center (Alfredo Juinio Hall) 8. UP Law Center (Jorge Bocobo Hall) 9. College of Law (George Malcolm Hall) 10. Asian Center (Carlos Romulo Hall) 11. School of Economics (Jose Encarnacion, Jr. Hall) 12. College of Business Administration 13. Student Activity Center (Wenceslao Q. Vinzons Hall) 14. Gen. Antonio Luna Parade Grounds (Sunken Garden) 15. UP Main Library (Bienvenido Gonzalez Hall) 16. College of Education (Conrado Benitez Hall) 17. UP Integrated School 18. Department of Psychology (Guy Potter Benton Hall) 19. Institute of Biology 20. Center for International Studies 21. College of Social Sciences and Philosophy (Rafael Palma Hall) 22. Palma Hall Pavilion 1 (formerly Institute of Chemistry) 23. Palma Hall Pavilion 2 (formerly Institute of Chemistry) 24. Llamas Science Hall (formerly National Institute of Physics) 25. Palma Hall Pavilion 4 (Institute of Biology lecture halls) 26. Bulwagang Jose Rizal/Faculty Center (Jose Rizal Hall) 27. College of Arts and Letters 28. Office of the University Registrar 29. Office of Admissions 30. National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development 31. UP Information Technology Training Center (Vidal Tan Hall) 32. Natural Sciences Research Institute 33. Diliman Learning Resource Center (Gerardo Roxas Building) 34. Sampaguita Residence Hall 35. College of Home Economics Gusali 2 36. College of Home Economics (Teodora Alonzo Hall) 37. Narra Residence Hall 38. Electrical and Electronics Engineering Institute 39. Marine Science Institute 40. College of Science Library and Administration Building 41. Institute of Chemistry 42. Department of Computer Science (UP Alumni Engineers' Centennial Hall) 43. National Institute of Geological Sciences 44. Institute of Mathematics 45. National Institute of Physics 46. School of Labor and Industrial Relations (Andres Bonifacio Hall) 47. National College of Public Administration and Governance 48. Institute for Small Scale Industries (E. Virata Hall) 49. College of Human Kinetics/UP Gym 50. Department of Military Science and Tactics (Vanguard Building) 51. College of Social Work and Community Development (Melchora Aquino Hall) 52. UP Center for Women's Studies 53. College of Mass Communication (Plaridel Hall)Plaridel is the nom-de-plume of Marcelo H. del Pilar. 54. Alumni Center 55. Bahay ng Alumni (Alumni House) 56. Sanggumay Graduate Women's Residence Hall 57. Molave Residence Hall 58. Kalayaan Residence Hall 59. Yakal Residence Hall 60. School of Statistics 61. University Pool/Arcade 62. Ilang-Ilang Residence Hall 63. College of Fine Arts (Murray Bartlett Hall) 64. College of Architecture (Aurelio Juguilon Hall) 65. National Institute of Molecular Biology and Biotechnology (Albert Hall) 66. Archaeological Studies Program (Villadolid Hall) 67. Seaweed Chemistry Building 68. Jorge B. Vargas Museum and Filipiniana Research Center 69. Institute of Environment Science and Meteorology 70. UP Press 71. Advanced Science and Technology Institute 72. Ipil Residence Hall 73. Shopping Center 74. University Health Service (UP Infirmary) 75. Commission on Higher Education 76. Commission on Information and Communications Technology 77. Philippine Institute of Volcanology and Seismology 78. Diliman Interactive Learning Center 79. National Center for Transportation Studies 80. Institute of Islamic Studies (Bulwagang Salaam/Peace Hall) 81. Asian Institute of Tourism The Oblation and Academic Oval Coming from the Commonwealth Avenue in Quezon City, UP Diliman is connected by a road named as University Avenue. The avenue stretches 800 meters where traffic enters the campus or going towards C.P. Garcia St., which connects Commonwealth Avenue to Katipunan Avenue. At the end of University Avenue, the Oblation Plaza of Diliman campus faces the road. Behind of it, the main building façade of the campus can be seen, the Quezon Hall. The Oblation statue ( ) is the most iconic figure of UP Diliman. The statue was originally made by National Artist Guillermo E. Tolentino in 1935 in a collective efforts by the students of the UP System. During the 40th anniversary of the University of the Philippines, the Oblation was transferred to Diliman campus as a symbol of transfer of administrative seat. The Oblation was originally naked and made of concrete and stands 3.5 meters in height. To promote morality and censorship, UP President Jorge Bocobo suggested to put fig leaf to cover genitals. In 1950, the Board of Regents ordered the statue to be cast in bronze, which was furnished in Italy and was put into display in 1958. Several replicas of Tolentino's Oblation statue were created during the creation of new UP campuses, some were made by the National Artist Napoleon Abueva. UP Diliman's Oblation statue located in the Oblation Plaza is also a concrete-made replica of Tolentino's. The original statue is now put on display on the third floor of the university's Main Library. The main and largest road in the university is the Academic Oval, sometimes known as Acad Oval. This road is composed of two joining avenues, the Roxas and Osmeña Avenues. Having a total circumference of about 2.2 kilometers, the oval connects the rest of the colleges of the university from the main University Avenue. The avenue had its name from several colleges around the oval, namely College of Mass Communication, College of Music, College of Engineering, College of Law, School of Economics, College of Business Administration, College of Education, College of Social Sciences and Philosophy and School of Library and Information Studies. The oval also covers Quezon Hall, the UP Theater, National Engineering Center, Student Activity Center/Vinzons Hall, Center for International Studies and Jorge B. Vargas Museum. Additionally, the Academic Oval is planted with over 500 acacia and fire trees. During the centennial celebration of UP System, UP President Emerlinda Roman rehabilitated the inner circle of the Academic Oval. The transformation included the paving of the inner Oval and creation of commemorative tiles around the walkway for an exchange of price. The efforts are collected and distributed to form the UP Diliman Faculty Development Fund. On March 2008, however, the Academic Oval was turned into one-way in order to lessen traffic volume entering the university. According to Vice Chancellor for Community Affairs Cynthia Grace Gregorio, this policy also promotes to lower air pollution by creating biking lanes on the inner side of the circle. Carillon Tower Avenue near the UP Film Institute.]] The only carillon tower in the Philippines and in Southeast Asia that is manually played by a clavier or a wooden keyboard, the UP Carillon towers about 130 meters tall. The UP Carillon was originally constructed in 1940 by National Artist Juan Nakpil, Conservatory of Music director Ramon Tapales and UP President Bienvenido Gonzales with an initial idea of building a concrete structure that may tower the grounds of the university. Several years later, on 1 August 1952, the tower was finished and dedicated as the UP Carillon. Forty-eight bells with four octaves were installed by the Dutch carilloneeur Adrian Antonisse, with the efforts laid by the UP Alumni Association. These bells were forged by Van Bergen Co. in Netherlands and the largest of the them weighs five tons, where the total cost of construction summed up to PhP 200,000. Apart from playing the UP's anthem UP Naming Mahal (UP Beloved), the Carillon tuned many music such as the Magtanim ay Di Biro (Planting Rice, a Filipino folk song) and The Beatles sounds. One of the most important tunings of the Carillon was when it played the socialist anthem The Internationale at the 1971 Diliman Commune. During this time, UP students declared the university as a republic and as a separate entity from the Philippines. Due to age and rust, the Carillon ceased to play in 1981. In 1988, the last symphonies of UP Naming Mahal and Push On UP! (UP Diliman's athletic cheer) from the tower was played during the December's Lantern Parade. Since then, the Carillon was never tuned. But as late as 2001, students say that they can hear the rhymes of London Bridge Is Falling Down and Sing a Song of Six Pence despite that it was closed to prevent further mishaps. In 2005, through the collective efforts of UP Alumni Association and various private donors, the UP Carillon Restoration Project of the UP Centennial Commission launched a fund-raising program to collect PhP 20 million to restore the Carillon, as a projection of using the tower again in the coming 100th year of the University of the Philippines. After two years, the Project was able to collect PhP 14 million which will be used to cleanup and repair the tower itself and to replace the bells. In 2007, the Carillon was formally reintroduced to the public after two years of restoration. The original 48 bells were put into archives and are now replaced by 36 bells bought from Dutch company Petit and Fritsen for PhP 12 million whereas the construction engineers were provided by the Royal Bell Philippines. According to project engineer Matthew Bergers, each bells were made from 80% bronze and 20% combinations of zinc, magnesium and phosphorus. At the same time, the largest of these bells weighs 635 kilograms and the smallest weighs 14 kilograms. The original wood claviers were replaced by heavy duty oakwood whereas the bells are to be hold by refurbished steel pipes. Another project engineer Eduardo Otacan also said that the new bells will have 3 octaves and they can be programmed using computers attached to the clavier. At the same time, a small amphitheater named Carillon Plaza was constructed at the base of the tower. After about two decades of silence, the UP Carillon was heard again during the Lantern Parade of 2007. Sunken Garden The Gen. Antonio Luna Parade Grounds, or commonly known as the Sunken Garden, is a 5-hectare natural depression found on the eastern side of the campus and at the end of the Academic Oval circle. Sunken Garden is enclosed by the UP Diliman Main Library (also houses the School of Library and Information Studies), College of Social Sciences and Philosophy's Department of Psychology, College of Education, Student Activity Center/Vinzons Hall, College of Business Administration, School of Economics and College of Law. The Grounds was the original property of the UP-ROTC when Diliman campus was founded in 1949. Gen. Antonio Luna Parade Grounds acquired its name Sunken Garden due to its basin-shaped low-level formation that has the deepest point of 65 meters above sea level (contrary to university's height of over hundreds of meters above sea level). The Sunken Garden is usually the venue for sports tournament like frisbee, soccer, and volleyball clinics as well as the annual UP Fair. Sometimes, ROTC trainings are done here by the Department of Military Science and Tactics. Organization Administration UP Diliman is the fourth oldest and largest (in terms of student population) of all the seven major campuses of the University of the Philippines. The University of the Philippines is governed by 11-member Board of Regents; five of which are ex officio members, three regents are representing the student, faculty and staff bodies, and three are appointed by the President of the Philippines. Campuses under the University of the Philippines are headed by a single chancellor. The first chancellor of UP Diliman was Senator Edgardo J. Angara, whose office was created in 26 April 1982. The Chancellor is assisted by five Vice Chancellors — for Academic Affairs, Administration, Community Affairs, Research and Development and Student Affairs. The current chancellor is Dr. Sergio S. Cao, who was appointed by the Board of Regents into position on its 1193rd meeting, 25 February 2005. Apart from heading the university, the Chancellor also holds administrative works that represents the Board of Regents to the campus level. The Chancellor is also the chairperson directing the University Council, an internal coordinating body that composed the Chancellor himself, the University Registrar as the secretary, and the professors, associate professors and assistant professors as members. The Vice Chancellor for Academic Affairs, on the other hand, assists the Chancellor in coordinating curricular, instructional and library programs among others of the university. The Vice Chancellor for Administration assists the Chancellor in administrative management of the campus. Similarly, the Vice Chancellor for Community Affairs assists the Chancellor for promoting relationships with the university itself and the residents in-campus, the local government and safety. The Vice Chancellor for Research and Development assists the Chancellor for formulating guidelines and criteria for research and development of the university. Finally, the Vice Chancellor for Student Affairs assists the Chancellor for promoting wellness and discipline among students such as health and food services and scholarship management. Colleges and institutes Justice George Malcolm houses the College of Law.]] The academic arms of the university are called colleges, institutes or schools. A number of colleges and schools offer undergraduate, graduate and diploma courses while some offer only a specific academic field. Most institutes offer no courses but provide research facilities for academic development. Each college or school is headed by a single dean, who is appointed by the Board of Regents of the University of the Philippines upon the recommendation of the Chancellor and the President of UP themselves. The dean acts as the head of the faculty of his college and assumes administrative works assigned by the Board. The dean has tenure of three years, which, may be extended up to two terms upon reappointment. The associate dean, on the other hand, is the second head of a college/school and assists the dean for administration of the college/school. The tenure of the associate dean is determined by the Board of Regents upon the recommendation of the Chancellor and the dean of the college/school. It must be noted that some of the colleges of UP Diliman assumes the title of "Institute" (such as Asian Institute of Tourism) and thus consists of departments. It must also be noted that colleges of UP Diliman contains institute (such as Institute of Civil Engineering of College of Engineering). Some colleges also use the title "School" (such as School of Economics) and thus consists of departments. In summary, a college may be composed of departments and institutes (or national institutes) and a school may also contains both. An institute, on the other hand, may be under a college or school, or a standalone research institute (such as the Institute of Islamic Studies). An institute is headed by the institute director, who also assumes the duties represented by the Chancellor to his department. The director has a tenure of three years, which may be extended up to two terms upon the reappointment of the Chancellor. A director should not be an academic head of any department or division under his institute. Each college/school is composed of clusters of departments or institutes. Most academic programs are offered by the departments/institutes. A department is headed by the department chair, who assumes the duties represented by the dean and Chancellor to his department. The chair is appointed by the Chancellor, as recommended by the dean or institute director, and a tenure of three years which may be extended up to two terms upon reappointment. However, some units of the university are named as national institute, such as the National Institute of Molecular Biology and Biotechnnology. The status of being an institute is determined by the Board of Regents, but being a national institute is required by Philippine legislation. The head of a national institute, also the director, is not appointed by the Chancellor but by the President of the University of the Philippines instead. The university is composed of 26 colleges, schools and institutes. Officially, these are called degree-granting units. The oldest of these colleges is the College of Fine Arts, established in 1908 and originally located in Manila. On the other hand, the first college to operate in the Diliman campus is the Conservatory of Music (then College of Music) in 1949. * Archaeological Studies Program (ASP) * Asian Center (Asian Center) * Asian Institute of Tourism (AIT) * College of Architecture (CA) * College of Arts and Letters (CAL) * College of Business Administration (CBA) * College of Education (CEduc) * College of Engineering (COE) * College of Fine Arts (CFA) * College of Home Economics (CHE) * College of Human Kinetics (CHK) * College of Law (Law) * College of Mass Communication (CMC) * College of Music (Music) * College of Science (CS) * College of Social Sciences and Philosophy (CSSP) * College of Social Work and Community Development (CSWCD) * Institute of Islamic Studies (IIS) * Institute for Small Scale Industries (ISSI) * National College of Public Administration and Governance (NCPAG) * School of Economics (SE) * School of Labor and Industrial Relations (SOLAIR) * School of Library and Information Studies (SLIS) * School of Urban and Regional Planning (SURP) * School of Statistics (Stat) * Technology Management Center (TMC) In addition, the University has units that do not grant degrees: * Business Research Foundation (BRF) * Center for International Studies (CIS) * Center for Integrative and Development Studies (CIDS) * Department of Military Science and Tactics (DMST) * Development Center for Finance (DCF) * DNA Analysis and Genetic Engineering Laboratory * Jorge B. Vargas Museum and Filipiniana Research Center * Local Government Center * National Engineering Center (NEC) * National Center for Transportation Studies (NCTS) * National Hydraulics Research Center (NHRC) * National Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (NISMED) * Sentro ng Wikang Filipino (Center for Filipino Language, SWF) * Training Center for Applied Geodesy and Photogrammetry (TCAGP) * Third World Studies Center (TWSC) * UP Computer Center (UPCC) * UP Information Technology Training Center (UPITTC) * UP Center for Women's Studies (CWS) * UP Creative Writing Center * UP Diliman Main Library * UP Law Center Commission on Higher Education (as of Oct.4, 2010)text, additional text. Center of Excellence * Information Technology * Chemistry * Geology * Molecular Biology * Physics * Statistics * Marine Science * Mathematics Academics :See 'List of UP Diliman student organizations' for a list of University student organizations. Culture, sports and traditions The Diliman community is sometimes called the Diliman Republic and a "microcosm of the Philippines". It is the only university in Metro Manila that has its own jeepney transportation owing to its size. The university also has a congressional franchise to operate two radio stations (AM and FM) and a television station. The university only operates DZUP 1602, a community AM radio station. The campus encompasses residential areas and students often feel a sense of solidarity with the community residents. It is monitored by the local U.P. Police. U.P. Diliman represents the U.P. System at the University Athletic Association of the Philippines (UAAP) and participates in all events. The Fighting Maroons have consistently placed in the top three in the overall points race of the UAAP for the past several years. Two of the most-awaited events in the campus are the Lantern Parade, held on the last week before the Christmas break, and the U.P. Fair, held every February. During the Lantern Parade, groups within the University create Christmas lanterns and floats and parade around the Academic Oval. The U.P. Fair, organized by the UP Diliman University Student Council, is a week-long event held at the Sunken Garden that features nightly music concerts, booths, and amusement park rides. Centennial Celebration On January 8, 2008, the University of the Philippines System (UP), with 7 constituent universities and 12 campuses offering 258 undergraduate and 438 graduate programs, began its centennial celebration at the Diliman campus. The university has produced 7 of 14 presidents, 12 chief justices of the Supreme Court, 34 of 35 national scientists and 36 of 57 national artists, and an estimated 250,000 alumni (15,000 doctors, 8,000 lawyers and 23,000 teachers).Inquirer.net, UP in next 100 years Fernando Javier, 100, of Baguio City, oldest UP alumnus (Civil Engineering from University of the Philippines, Manila, 1933), carried the 100-torch relay at the UP academic oval in Diliman, Quezon City. The 99th torchbearer was Michael Reuben Dumlao, youngest, a 6th-grader from the University of the Philippines Integrated School in UP Diliman. UP president Emerlinda Roman, first woman president, carried the 100th torch and ignited the centennial cauldron in the UP Oblation.Inquirer.net, UP passes torch: 100-yr-old to 6th grader The cauldron featured 3 pillars representing the core values of Excellence, Leadership, and Service and 7 flowers representing the constituent universities, to wit, UP Manila, UP Diliman (together with UP Pampanga, its extension campus), UP Los Baños, UP Baguio, UP Visayas, UP Mindanao, and UP Open University.www.mb.com.ph, UP alumni light perpetual flame at centennial rites UPAA 2008 Centennial Yearbook The University of the Philippines Alumni Association announced its launching of a special three-volume UPAA 2008 Centennial Yearbook on June 21, 2008, the UPAA Grand Alumni-Faculty Homecoming and Reunion at the Araneta Coliseum, Cubao, Quezon City. The theme is “UP Alumni: Excellence, Leadership and Service in the Next 100 Years,” with the three cover designs showing the works of national artists Napoleon Abueva, Abdul Imao, and BenCab. Chief Justice Reynato Puno is the Yearbook's most distinguished alumnus awardee (among 46 other awardees).newsinfo.inquirer.net, UP to launch Centennial Yearbook at June 21 homecoming See also * DZUP 1602 * Church of the Holy Sacrifice Notes References External links * The Main Library - University of the Philippines, Diliman * University of the Philippines Press * U.P.? Diliman Events * U.P. Diliman Wiki Map * Tribute to the U.P. Oblation * GMA NEWS.TV, video, UP students join festive launch of centennial year, 01/08/2008 * UP College of Architecture & the Built Environment Category:Educational institutions established in 1949 Philippines D Category:Educational institutions in Quezon City bcl:Unibersidad kan Pilipinas, Diliman fr:Université des Philippines, Diliman ilo:Universidad ti Filipinas, Diliman pam:University of the Philippines, Diliman tl:Unibersidad ng Pilipinas, Diliman